


Blindfold

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Series: SSO Medieval AU [9]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: M/M, Medieval AU, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: Jack and Ydris have a moment to themselves in the wizard's wagon.





	Blindfold

Ydris and Duke Jack lay in the wizard’s bed, cuddled up with each other. The wagon was far enough away from the village for no one to see or hear anything, and for Ydris to drop formalities and call Jack by his name instead of his title. He pressed light kisses along Jack’s jaw, nipping at the skin at certain points.

Jack let out a small moan as Ydris nibbled his ear lobe. His hands slid up the wizard’s arms and gripped the back of his shirt. He leant up to whisper in Ydris’ ear. ‘I should get back to the village soon,’ he muttered.

‘We should make this quick then,’ the magician said with a sly smile. He snapped his fingers and their clothes were suddenly on the floor. Jack smirked.

Ydris reached down and took ahold of his boyfriend’s hard cock. He pumped his hand at the base with an average rhythm, and as he did, he started to slide a magically-lubed finger inside Jack’s entrance. The Duke moaned and tilted his head back as Ydris started to move quicker, not fussing with the usual prep.

Although this had happened a few times before, it still felt odd to suddenly be stretched open and lubed properly. Ydris positioned himself and pressed the tip of his dick to Jack’s entrance, and lifted Jack’s legs around his waist. The Duke whined for more, but Ydris stayed still for a moment, pondering. Then suddenly, there was a blindfold across Jack’s eyes.

All of Jack’s other senses spiked as his sight was taken from him. He swore that he could feel the gentle thrum of pulse in the gentle caress of Ydris’ hands on his hips. And then Ydris pushed inside of him and Jack let out a low moan and gripped the wizard’s shoulders.

Ydris’ pace was slow to start with, which Jack was just fine with; even though his boyfriend had prepared his magically, it felt better to start slow and build the pace up. Although he could feel Ydris tremouring with the desire to go quicker and harder. And Jack was always one to please.

‘More…’ he whispered.

The magician groaned and quicked his pace. Jack’s mouth dropped open and he grinned, panting small yelps of “yes, yes, more, more”. There was a lot of cursing involved that a respected Duke could not afford to be heard dropping from his mouth.

Ydris leant down and breathed heavily into Jack’s collar bone for a moment, before he bit down and sucked, leaving a mark there that wouldn’t heal for a couple of weeks. 

Jack moaned and shuddered as he came, letting out a loud moan that almost turned to a shout. Ydris thrust a few more times before he came inside of his boyfriend. He breathed heavily, leaning above Jack’s body, breath puffing onto the mark that he made several minutes beforehand. He pulled out of Jack and lay down next to him. He took off the blindfold manually and kissed the Duke’s neck tenderly.

Jack’s body was trembling, quivering with the afterglow, and he turned onto his side to face Ydris. He smiled and leant forward to kiss Ydris’ nose. The wizard chuckled and cast a spell to clean them so that there would be no uncomfortable running of home. 

Jack chuckled. ‘Your magic, good sir, is a gift to your allies,’ he said.

‘And a hazard to my enemies,’ Ydris replied, ‘or should I say, your enemies, your Grace?’

‘I am in your debt, as always,’ the Duke said, pressing his forehead to his boyfriend’s.


End file.
